Back to Our Days
by nekochanflat
Summary: Hari-hari di mana kami saling bertemu dan saling memastikan masa depan.


"Ingat, ini semua sudah berakhir. Markas rahasia, petualangan kita…"

Masih terngiang suara ketua dari kelompok aneh milik kami ini. Aku yakin, pada saat itu aku sedang menarik napas untuk bersiap mendengarkan kalimat penutup kisah kami. Kalimat yang kami sepakati untuk saling berpencar dan saling tak mengenal.

"Semua kekuatan yang mengurung dan menyiksa kita itu telah hilang. Bukankah kita hanya harus bergembira sekarang?"

Ruang tamu markas dipenuhi oleh bermacam-macam tas besar milik masing-masing dari kami. Dengan warna-warna yang melambangkan ciri khas kami. Dengan motif yang sudah kami hafal berkali-kali.

"Sudah saatnya kita melupakan masa kecil kita dan mulai menghadap ke depan. Sudah saatnya… kita mulai maju untuk memikirkan masa depan kita."

Aku masih ingat dengan tundukan kepala perempuan itu yang memasang wajah diam, seolah tak ingin mengatakan apa-apa. Seolah hanya ingin melewati momen menyedihkan ini dengan pikiran hampa.

"Jangan cemas. Ayo kita membuat sebuah janji. Janji yang membuat kita terikat, namun membuat kita tidak terikat."

Mengangkat jari kelingkingnya, membuat jari paling kecil di antara jari lainnya milik kami ikut terangkat dan menempel seperti sebuah garis teratur yang panjangnya tidak teratur. Saling menutup mata, saling berdoa.

Serta, saling berharap.

"Ayo berjanji, kita akan mulai berubah sejak kini. Kita akan saling membusungkan dada dan mengangkat kepala ke atas. Dan pada saat itu tiba, sudah saatnya untuk kita mengubur dalam-dalam kenangan ini—"

"—HUWAAA!"

Itu suara rengekan dari member kelima, Kisaragi Momo- _san_. Ia mengangkat satu lengannya yang lain dan menutupi kedua matanya yang tertutup dan mengeluarkan air mata dengan deras.

"Hik… hikk… kenapa… hik! Kenapa kita semua harus berpisah…? Hik…"

" _O- obaa-san_! Ja-jangan menangis! Air liurmu sampai menetes ke mukaku, tahu!"

Tapi, Momo- _san_ tetap saja menangis, malah menambah suara jeritan yang begitu menyakitkan di telinga kami maupun kepanikan bocah lelaki di sampingnya. Aku yakin, meski mataku tertutup, semua orang di atas atap ini langsung merubah ekspresi murung mereka menjadi ekspresi kesakitan.

"Sudahlah, Momo- _chan_. Jangan menangis…" Seto membuka mata dan beralih untuk menenangkan wanita berambut _caramel_ di sampingnya sambil menepuk-nepuk bahunya. Sementara yang ditepuk bahunya hanya bisa menahan tangisannya sekuat tenaga.

"Benar, Momo- _chan_! Kau harus kuat! Kuaaatt!" suara penyemangat itu datang dari alat elektronik yang dipegang oleh tangan kanan Shintaro. Ene—si penyemangat barusan—tampak memasang wajah panik sambil memegang pom-pom berwarna pink milik _cheerleader_ pasaran.

"Momo, tenanglah. Tahan air matamu. Sebentar lagi kita berpisah, maka ekspresi terakhir yang kita perlihatkan pastilah sebuah senyuman."

 _Danchou-san_ menatap Momo- _san_ dengan pandangan menenangkan seusai berkata. Membuat Momo- _san_ menutup matanya kuat-kuat agar air matanya tidak lagi terhias di wajahnya.

Sementara itu, sang _danchou_ menyinggungkan sebuah senyuman, sambil menatap kami masing-masing. Kemudian, untuk pertama kalinya, senyum indahnya ia tunjukkan sembari berkata,

" _Mungkin, kita akan bertemu lagi."_

* * *

 **Back to Our Days**

 **Kagerou Project** © Jin/Shizen no Teki-P

Warning: AR, AE, future!canon, OoC?maybe

Summary: Hari-hari di mana kami saling bertemu dan saling memastikan masa depan…

* * *

 _Miing… miing…_

"Nng… nghh…"

Dua garis di wajah yang membentuk garis sedikit melengkung perlahan terbuka dengan pelan. Bola mataku kian mengerjap beberapa kali agar lendir lengket yang selalu kusebut _kotoran mata_ ini tidak menghalangi penglihatanku.

Kukumpulkan kesadaranku terlebih dahulu sembari menatap atap-atap kamar, baru berusaha bangun dari tempatku terlelap barusan.

Aku menggaruk kepalaku sambil menguap pelan, berusaha untuk melenyapkan rasa kantuk yang terus menghadang. Daripada terus-menerus terlelap, tidak ada salahnya aku bangun lebih awal dari hari-hari biasanya.

"Sudah… jam berapa… hari ini?"

Kutolehkan kepalaku ke arah yang berlawanan hanya untuk melihat benda berbentuk bundar yang terletak di meja kecil sebelah ranjangku. Tiga buah batang plastik di dalam jam itu tak lelah-lelahnya bergerak setiap satu millimeter.

Jam 08.56.

"Ah, pantas saja. Hawanya sudah panas. Musim panas tahun ini spesial sekali, ya, sampai membuatku bisa bangun lebih pagi."

Kalimat sindiran—yang kutujukan pada musim panas—itu dengan lepas kendali keluar dengan lancar dari mulutku. Tak kusangka, aku bisa berbicara mengejek seperti ini di pagi hari, meski itu bukan keahlianku.

Padahal biasanya, suara pertama yang kukeluarkan dari badanku bukan melalui mulut, melainkan perut.

Untuk beberapa detik, aku melamun masih tetap di atas tempat tidur. Entah mengapa, aku tidak ingin beranjak dari posisi dudukku untuk saat ini. Meski perutku sudah mengeluarkan getaran kecil sedari tadi, aku tetap saja masih mengosongkan pikiran hanya untuk berpikir warna hitam terus—dengan kata lain, pikiran kosong.

Aku melirik ke depan, melihat kertas kalender putih yang kudapat dari kampusku. "Sekarang… tanggal 11 Agustus. Untung hari ini hari Sabtu. Setidaknya, waktu bersantaiku bisa kurasakan lagi. Pekerjaan ilustrasi dan animasi itu benar-benar menguras tenaga dan waktu tidur."

Hening.

Suara detakan jarum jam. Suara kendaraan yang berkali-kali lewat di bawah sana. Suara napasku yang masih belum normal. Semuanya mengisi kekosongan serta kehampaan di ruangan ini.

….

 _Kruukk…._

"Ahh, aku lapar."

* * *

 _Klining klining_.

" _Terima kasih sudah berbelanja, semoga harimu menyenangkan_."

Sama-sama. Semoga harimu menyenangkan juga, kakak penjaga kasir. Dan kuharap otot pipimu tidak akan kram karena selalu mengucapkan hal yang sama kepada para pelanggan yang berbeda.

Ah, aku lupa. Seharusnya aku sadar, bahwa mulutmu sudah dilatih untuk tidak jenuh mengucapkan kalimat itu—

—tunggu, apa barusan aku baru saja menyindir? Kenapa hari ini aku menyindir sesuatu dua kali? Aneh. Padahal ini bukan keahlianku. Ini adalah keahlian _nya_ , seingatku.

… apa jangan-jangan, kepribadian _nya_ masih sedikit melekat pada tubuhku, ya?

Ah, lupakan.

Saat ini, aku baru saja membeli daging kroket dari toko yang selalu kuingat tergeletak tepat di tengah lajur ketiga dari sederet palang besi yang berisikan makanan-makanan lainnya.

Aku juga ingat pernah membeli diskonan terahir dari merek daging kroket itu.

Dan karena jarak toko itu dekat dengan apartemenku, yang kira-kira hanya berjarak 1 km dari situ, hari ini aku memutuskan untuk mengambil arah lain.

Jalan berkelok-kelok dengan berbagai tanjakan yang letaknya berada di beberapa rumah di samping toko itu.

Sangat berbeda dengan jalan mulus dan tidak rumit yang selalu aku lalui nyaris setiap hari.

Apa salahnya? Sesekali aku harus mengambil jalan lain, agar aku tahu betul lokasi-lokasi tempat di sekitar sini. Bagaimana aku bisa beradaptasi kalau penduduk di sekitar sini saja tidak kenal?

Aku melirik kesana-kemari dengan senyum memanjang, melihat-lihat pemandangan di samping kanan kiri, selagi mengoreksi apa aku mengambil jalur yang benar menuju apartemenku atau malah agak tersesat.

Hm? Apa ini?

Kenapa dadaku terasa berdesir?

Tunggu dulu. Ada yang aneh dengan pemandangan di sini.

Rumah-rumah yang saling menempel. Toko-toko di sudut jalan. Tiang besi berwarna sama. Tanjakan-tanjakan yang aneh.

Membuatku teringat akan suatu nostalgia.

Tapi… apa? Aku yakin aku pernah melihat pemandangan yang sama, tapi kenapa aku lupa?

Ah. Benar.

Ini… sama seperti pemandangan itu. Familiar seperti waktu itu.

Pulang sekolah, sore itu, bukit itu, sekolah itu.

Pemandangan sama yang selalu kusaksikan berkali-kali, hingga otakku menghapal dengan sendirinya. Aku selalu melihat jalan-jalan seperti ini… saat…

… aku dan mereka bertiga pulang sekolah bersama di waktu beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Di waktu kami masih saling akrab, saling tertawa, saling bersama. Di mana tepat dua tahun sebelum insiden besar itu melibatkan lebih dari kita bertiga.

Dan… Mekakushi-Dan.

Aku masih sangat mengingat tentang organisasi aneh itu. Semuanya saling menciptakan rasa kekeluargaan. Kehangatan yang kami bersembilan buat setelah insiden itu selesai. Kami saling melengkapi.

Aku bahkan tidak lupa dengan detail kejadian saat kami saling berjanji.

Ah, aku rindu mereka semua. Terutama _wanita itu_ , aku lebih dari merindukannya. Apa sekarang ia masih mengingatku, ya? Entah, aku tidak tahu.

Semilir berhembus dari belakang kepalaku. Menyapu rambut hitamku menjadi helai-helai berantakan. Kaos hijau berbahan wol dan berlengan panjang yang kukenakan di badan tampak berayun-ayun, menyambut permainan dari sang semilir.

Debu-debu yang terbawa angin juga ikut menari-nari di depanku, membuatku harus menutup mataku agar debu itu tidak bersarang di dalamnya.

—dan tepat saat aku mulai membuka mataku, sebuah pot bunga melayang di depan wajahku.

Melayang, melayang, melayang, dan akhirnya jatuh hingga pecah berkeping-keping. Pot berbahan keramik itu sudah hancur di tengah jalan.

Sontak jantungku langsung berdebar sangat kencang melihat adegan sekilas yang mengagetkan itu. Seolah-olah pelemparnya memang ingin melempar pot bunga itu ke kepalaku. Siapa yang melakukannya?

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Sudah kubilang, jangan mudah tersandung dengan barang-barang di lantai! Kau selalu melempar barang yang kau pegang saat tersandung! Kalau mengenai pelanggan bagaimana!?" teriak seseorang bersuara kasar dari dalam toko.

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku! Aku kurang berhati-hati, maafkan aku!" jawab seseorang lainnya dengan suara bergetar yang panik. "Aku akan mengambilnya! Sekali lagi, maafkan aku!" sambungnya keluar toko bunga itu.

Seseorang dengan suara bergetar tadi membawa kantong plastik hitam dan mengambil pecahan-pecahan pot tersebut untuk ditaruh di dalamnya.

Ternyata, ia adalah seorang wanita, dengan rambut panjang yang ia ikat agak terlalu atas di kepalanya menggunakan pita merah. Baju karyawan yang ia pakai lengkap dengan celemek berwarna hijau menyentuh tanah bersamaan dengan posisi duduk bersimpuhnya.

Tangan dan badannya bergetar gelisah, dengan beberapa keringat menetes keluar dari dahinya.

Aku, yang berdiri tak jauh darinya yang sedang berjongkok, memutuskan untuk ikut membantu.

"Anda tidak apa-apa? Biarkan saya membantu anda. Bahaya kalau wanita membereskannya. Bisa-bisa tangan dan jari anda terluka." ujarku ikut duduk di depannya. Ia membalas seraya menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ah, ti- ti- tidak usah. Ini ke- kesalahanku. A- a- aku bisa mengurusnya sen- sendiri."

 _Uwah_ , aku melebarkan mataku. _Seberapa panik gadis ini, sampai bicaranya menjadi gugup. Belum lagi matanya tampak berputar-putar seperti terhipnotis._

"Tidak, akan saya bantu anda." Aku tetap bersikeras akan kesungkanannya, yang perlahan mulai hilang bersama kegugupannya.

"S- saya karyawan toko ini. Saya harus bertanggung jawab," meski begitu, aku tetap membantunya memasukkan beberapa pecahan keramik ke dalam kantong plastik hitam. Akhirnya, pecahan-pecahan itu sudah berpindah tempat dari tengah jalan.

"Terima kasih anda sudah membantu saya." Ia mengangkat kepala yang sedari tadi ia tundukkan kuat-kuat, "Anda memang pria yang ba—"

Dan ucapannya terhenti.

Seakan tak ada yang bergerak, seakan udara tak bersisa, seakan waktu tak berjalan, kami hanya bisa terkaget bersama.

Kami berdua saling menatap. Terkejut melihat wajah satu sama lain.

"Kau…" ia menunjuk wajahku dengan telunjuknya. Matanya melebar, seirama dengan mulutnya yang menganga. Begitupun aku, yang tak berkutik di tempat.

Aku ingat wanita ini, aku ingat. Ia salah satu anggota Mekakushi-Dan. Ia yang selalu bersikap ceroboh, ia yang selalu memakai baju layaknya seorang pelayan, ia yang begitu pemalu.

Dan juga, warna mata cerahnya yang mencolok dan terlihat berbeda dari orang-orang kebanyakan.

Benar, tidak salah lagi.

"—Kokonose Haruka."

"—Kozakura Mary."

Kali ini, semilir angin bermain-main dengan rambut albinonya.

 **TBC**

* * *

Hola~ Kembali lagi dengan saya yang sudah berganti gaya bicara (untuk ff ini), nekochanflaaaatt! XD

Yak, atas kehiatusan saya sampai 3 bulan (alias sebagai active reader dan hiatus author), saya membuat ff dari fandom KagePro~

Omong-omong, waktu pertama kali baca narasi Haruka, kalian ngira ini POV siapa? Apa Shintaro? Atau Kano? Atau malah Seto? Ohoho~

Jadi, ff ini mau saya rencanain buat masa depan mereka itu maksudnya jodoh dan lika-liku kehidupan mereka /cielah. Kalo mau liat saya itu suka cross-pair atau enggak, silahkan liat profil saya. Kemungkinan besar, saya masangain mereka semua di ff ini atas dasar pair kesukaan saya.

Sekian cuap-cuap saya. Silahkan tinggalkan review atau signature lain berupa tombol fav and follow~

(ah, btw, bakal gue getok lu kalo nanyain tentang ff LMIG! /balik ke gaya bicara semula :v/)


End file.
